Naruto Drabbles
by Raykaida
Summary: A collection of Naruto drabbles. Multiple yaoi pairings, mix-and-match, all of them contain Mpreg, if you don't like it don't read them. The result of my crazy mind at work . Mostly fluff.Naruto,Neji,Shikamaru,Kakashi,Iruka,Sasuke and more
1. Blessed

Okay this is a series of Naruto drabbles, the result of my brain going into overdrive and coming out with some crazy stuff. Multiple pairings, often mixed up, some of them are a bit weird, and all of them involve Mpreg ^^ I've never tried writing Mpreg before so I though I'd give it a try.

Warning- I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters I'm just borrowing them for a while.

Disclaimer- Yaoi pairings but nothing to graphic (at the moment at least) mainly fluff.

Hope you enjoy it ^^

* * *

Blessed......

Neji Hyuuga sat on the floor of his living room, a slight smile playing across his lips as he watched his 18 month old daughter discovering the wonders of play-doh. She dug her fingers into the squishy blob, her white eyes wide with curiosity. His uncle Hiashi had brought it over earlier that day, reassuring Neji that it was perfectly safe for his precious little girl to play with, even if she ate it there wouldn't be any harmful side effects. Leaning back against the side of the couch Neji re-played the last 2 years in his mind. He had expected his uncle to resist the news of his engagement, not only was his chosen partner an outsider to the clan, he was a man, but surprisingly Hiashi had been very supportive, even going as far as to stand beside Neji against the disapproving whispers from other members of his clan.

"He has made his choice and I as the head of the clan choose to support him"

Neji shook his head briefly, those words had filled him with wonder. He had been fully prepared to face disownment from the clan and instead he had been accepted, his feelings respected for how important and vital they were to him. With Hiashi's approval any resistance had disappeared leaving Neji and his beloved free to start their lives together.

Kaori squeezed the bright blue play-doh through her fingers, letting out a gleeful squeal as it squished delightfully in her hands. Neji's smile widened as he watched her. He clearly remembered the day he had discovered his pregnancy. His husband had dragged him to see Tsunade-Sama after becoming increasingly concerned at Neji's inability to keep any food down.

"I'm telling you it's just the flu or something"

"You're still getting checked out this vomiting can't be good for you"

"This is a waste of time"

"Your health is never ever a waste of time"

Neji rolled his shoulders trying to ease the tension in them as his mind wandered back to the moment Tsunade-Sama had broken the news to Neji and his very agitated husband.

"He's sick isn't he?"

"Actually he's in very good health"

"What?!.....He's throwing up morning noon and night that can't be normal!!"

"It's very normal......for someone who's pregnant"

"......what??"

"He's pregnant.......congratulations to you both"

~thump~

"Oh......he fainted"

Neji felt a smirk cross his lips as he remembered the sight of his husband keeled over on the floor in a dead faint. To be honest he mused, if anyone had fainting rights it was him, he was the one carrying the baby after all.

A quick conversation with Hiashi had explained Neji's condition. As Hiashi explained the Hyuuga clan had long had the tradition of casting a very old and very powerful jutsu on their unborn male offspring. In a nutshell the jutsu caused the growth of a full set of female organs inside the male fetus, the whole point of it being to ensure the continuation of the Hyuuga bloodline limit. When Neji asked why he hadn't been told about the jutsu Hiashi had simply replied,

"The jutsu's success rate is only 25%, I didn't want to get your hopes up in case you were one of the ones it hadn't worked on"

"Mamaaa........"

Neji was jolted out of his thoughts as Kaori launched herself at his middle. Wrapping his arms tightly around her he lifted her higher against his chest so she wasn't resting on his stomach. Babbling happily Kaori smeared the play-doh across his loose fitting white shirt, leaving blue splodges behind her. Rubbing his cheek against the golden strands of her hair he breathed in her clean baby scent. Hiashi had been right he admitted, if he had known that the possibility of carrying his husband's baby existed he would of been determined to get pregnant but the high probability of failure would of been crushing in the end. Instead his uncle had given him the chance to enjoy his husband's love without any pressure, Kaori's conception coming as a wonderful surprise.

"I'm home"

"Dadaaaaa"

Kaori squirmed out of Neji's arms, her heels knocking against his stomach as she eagerly rushed to the living room door to greet her father. Neji winced, rubbing his hand over his swollen stomach as the baby inside him began kicking in protest of its sister's rough treatment.

"Hi....you okay?"

Neji looked up as his husband appeared in the doorway, their daughter on his hip. He bit back a grin as he noticed Kaori dabbing more play-doh on the shoulder of her father's Hokage robes. Using the couch behind him for leverage Neji pushed himself to his feet, his hand pressing against the small of his back, trying to ease the almost permanent ache that he had been suffering from since reaching his seventh month.

Walking slowly across the room he gazed at the two most important people in his life. Both of them blonde, their golden hair floating freely around their heads resisting any attempts to confine it, both with naturally golden skin and both of them brimming over with near endless energy. Neji smiled as his husband's free hand came up to rest of his stomach, rubbing in gentle circles.

"Active today I see"

"Yeah.....I don't think it appreciated having Kaori clambering over it"

"Aww poor little thing....not even born and it's big sister's already giving it a hard time"

Neji chuckled, leaning up to claim a brief kiss, It was hard to believe, he told himself just how much his life had changed from what he thought he was fated to become. The chuunin exams had been the catalyst, the point in his life when he had finally realised that he had a choice, that he could be free of his self-imposed destiny and it had all been caused by one man. Naruto Uzumaki, the Rokudaime, the man who became his husband, the father of his children. Neji leaned into Naruto's hand encouraging him to rub harder. He really had been.......blessed.


	2. Troublesome

Troublesome....

"This is so troublesome"

Shikamaru Nara leaned back on the pillows that were stacked behind him. Putting the book in his hand down on the bed beside him he let his head drop back, rolling his shoulders to try and release the tension that was locking them in painful knots. His back was killing him and he was getting really sick of having to fight his way to his feet every half an hour in order to visit the bathroom.

"This is all that idiot Naruto's fault"

Looking down at his stomach Shikamaru glared at the mound that was causing him so much discomfort. Lifting his hand he rubbed it over the tight swell, wincing slightly when the baby reacted to his action by kicking hard against his hand. It had been a shock to say the least, to find out that he was pregnant, his boyfriend Naruto had taken the news surprisingly well, well apart from the shrieking. Shikamaru was sure the entire village had heard him that day.

~knock knock~

Shikamaru sighed as he heard someone bang the front door,

"It's open"

Unwilling to convince his child-swollen body to move he yelled at his unexpected visitor. Hearing the door open and close he sighed again as a familiar voice floated up the stairs.

"Shikamaru?.......Where are you?"

"In the bedroom"

Two pairs of feet made their way up the stairs, the bedroom door opening to reveal Ino and Chouji standing in the doorway.

"How are you feeling?" Chouji asked

"Well I can hardly move, my bladder demands emptying pretty much every half hour and this baby seems determined to turn my internal organs into mush oh and not to mention my hormones are all over the place and if you sneeze on me I burst into tears.....so troublesome"

"Anyone would think you hated being pregnant"

"You wouldn't like feeling like this either Ino, I'm so going to laugh when this happens to you"

"In that case you'd better start laughing now" Chouji said, a grin spreading across his face

"Wha?.......Seriously?"

"Yep Shikamaru, I'm having Chouji's baby"

"Uhh......congratulations"

"Thanks"

Shikamaru settled himself more comfortably as Chouji and Ino sat down on the end of the bed.

"Hey Shikamaru do you remember when......"

It was starting to get dark when Naruto finally open the door to his home, quietly he made his way up the stairs making sure he didn't disturb his boyfriend's rest. His pregnancy was taking it's toll on him and Naruto was keen for him to rest as much as possible. Pushing the partly opened door wider he smiled at the sight before him. Shikamaru was curled up on the bed on his side his hand splayed protectively over his swollen belly. Moving silently Naruto climbed onto the bed behind the sleeping figure. Shikamaru stirred slightly his eyelids fluttering,

"Naruto?"

"Yeah....I'm home"

"About time....."

"Heh......sorry I had a mountain of paperwork to finish"

"Ah the joys of being Hokage"

"Uh-huh......so what did you do with yourself while I was gone?"

"Oh you know the usual.....reading, sleeping, Ino and Chouji came over for a while, we talked about old times, Ino's pregnant by the way"

"Good for them......I know they've been trying for a while"

"Yeah when they left I tried sleeping again but apparently your kid doesn't like letting me rest"

"Heh sorry about that"

Naruto started rubbing circles on Shikamaru's stomach, grinning when he felt his son or daughter move under his hand

"Geez even if I didn't know it was your kid I'd know by how hard it kicks, it's definitely going to take after you, got to much energy already"

Naruto bit back a grin, pressing a gentle kiss against Shikamaru's neck.

Feeling his boyfriend's warmth against his back Shikamaru sighed as the repetitive rubbing began soothing the baby inside him back to stillness. For all his complaining Shikamaru truly did love Naruto and he knew his feelings were returned in full measure and the baby growing inside him was living proof of how they felt about each other.

Maybe it wasn't so troublesome after all.


	3. Life Lessons

My third Naruto Mpreg drabble ^^

I'll finally get round to posting a disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters I'm just borrowing them.

Please review, I'm always trying to improve

* * *

Life Lessons.

Iruka Umino stood at the blackboard in the abandoned classroom. He could hear his students outside, their shrieks and yells signalling that they were burning off some of their excess energy before returning to the classroom for the rest of the school day, energy that Iruka would of been delighted to have at the moment since he had been feeling increasingly weary over the last few months. Putting the chalk down on the shelf provided for it Iruka turned towards his desk, pulling the chair out and collasping into it with a tired sigh. Leaning forward he foled his arms on the desk before leaning his head against his arms. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay in this position for long but for a brief moment it gave the taut muscles in his back a little relief.

Kakashi had been gone for just over six months now. His expertise needed on a mission to the Water Country. There had been rumours of a rebellion and the Godaime had sent Kakashi, Sasuke and two others to find out exactly what was going on. Akatsuki may of been defeated and Sasuke returned to his comrades in Konoha but there could not be any slacking on the attention that was given to the affairs in other countries.

Iruka felt a wave of depression sweep over him at the thought of his lover. Apart from brief reports from Tsunade-Sama reassuring Iruka that Kakashi and the rest of his team perfectly all right Iruka couldn't help but worry. He knew just as every other shinobi did, just how dangerous the lives they lived were. All it would take was for the mission to spiral out of control and lives could easily be lost. To his horror Iruka felt tears well up in his eyes, sitting up he brushed them away roughly, the last thing he wanted was for his students to catch him in tears, even though they knew a lot of his emotional dissaray could be put down to his condition. A condition he hadn't had the chance to tell Kakashi about. Footsteps racing down the hall caused Iruka to pull himself together swiftly, it was time to get back to work and work as Iruka was increasingly finding out was a great distraction.

School had ended for the day and Iruka slowly made his way home, the idea of returning to an empty apartment held little appeal,

"Iruka-Sensei...."

Iruka turned a smile crossing his face as his favorite (former) student jogged towards him.

"Hi Naruto...how are you?"

"Isn't that what I should be asking you?"

The blond shinobi looked over his former sensei carefully, he looked tired Naruto decided but more then that he looked lonely.

"So Sensei......feel like joining me for some ramen?"

"Umm....."

"I'd enjoy your company....."

Iruka glanced at Naruto's calm face, he's just as lonely as I am, Iruka realised, with Sasuke gone he doesn't have anyone to go home to either.

"Thanks I'd like that"

Naruto and Iruka sat at Ichiraku's, lingering over their meal, neither of them was willing to leave but both of them needed to go home and sleep.

"Hey Sensei......any idea when they'll be back?"

"Tsunade-Sama said it could be anything up to three months maybe more......"

Naruto watched as Iruka's hand dropped to his stomach, unconsciously rubbing in gentle circles.

"It'll be cutting it close if they're not back for three months" Naruto said "He might not make it in time"

"And I never had the chance to tell him before he left" Iruka whispered, so that Naruto had to strain to hear him

"Come on Sensei.....I'll walk you home, you look ready to collapse"

Iruka stood in the shower for a long time when he got home, letting the hot water soothe his tired, aching muscles, drying himself of quickly he dragged on a robe before heading to the kitchen for the glass of milk Tsunade-Sama insisted that he drink at least twice a day. Opening the fridge he pulled out the carton and froze......a prickle of chakra danced at the edge of his senses. Closing the door quickly he spun round......and dropped the carton of milk in shock at the sight of the man standing in front of him.

"Yo...."

"K-k-kakashi......?"

"I'm home......did you miss me?"

"B-b-but......how?"

"The mission went south......we got pulled out"

"A-a-are you...okay?"

"Yeah........"

Kakashi slowly made his way over to his lover, ignoring the puddle of milk that was slowly spreading across the kitchen floor, his eyes locked on Iruka or rather on his swollen stomach,

"Well what do we have here?"

"I.....didn't know before you left....so I couldn't tell you"

Iruka felt tears welling up in his eyes as the baby inside him shifted restlessly picking up on his tension. Pressing his hand to his stomach he tried to settle his unborn son or daughter. Kakashi placed his hand over Iruka's, his visible eye widening as he felt the baby kick against his palm. Lifting his free hand he smoothed the hair back from Iruka's face before wrapping his arm around him and dragging his trembling lover against him.

"It's okay.....Hokage-Sama told me when I got back......she felt it might be better if I knew before I saw you"

Iruka nodded, not trusting his voice to work and buried his head against Kakashi's shoulder

"Hey, hey.....take it easy....you'll squash the baby"

"Do.....do you mind?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask at the small tear-soaked voice coming from his shoulder.

"Of course not......the man I love is having my baby how could I mind.....but....."

"But what......?"

"But I'm sorry I wasn't here for you"

"It's ok....you didn't know"

"Yeah.....but I missed watching your belly grow.....and feeling it kick for the first time.....all that kind of stuff"

"Then I guess you'll just have to make up for it now"

"Heh....yeah.....Hokage-Sama's already told me that she's not sending me on any other missions until after the baby's born.....you won't be able to get rid of me"

Iruka leaned back in Kakashi's arms, a smile spreading acroos his face, Kakashi pulled his mask down and gently pressed his lips against Iruka's, they clug for a moment before Kakashi lifted his mouth away just enough to ask,

"Is there a reason we're standing in a puddle of milk?"

"I'm meant to be drinking it......it's good for the baby but you startled me and I dropped it"

"Oh sorry..."

"Doesn't matter......there's another carton in the fridge"

"Ahh....good"

"Hey.....what are you doing?"

Iruka grabbed at Kakashi shoulders as he lifted him into his arms,

"I'm taking you to bed......Hokage-Sama said you need plenty of rest and it's my job to make sure you get it"

"I'm not tired"

"Who said you were going to bed alone"

A little while later Iruka was settled comfortably against the pillows, a glass of milk in hand trying not to laugh at the expressions on Kakashi's face as he pressed his ear against Iruka's stomach,

"So do you think we'll make good parents?"

Kakashi asked rubbing over the tight swell,

"Well it'll be one hell of a lesson.....but I think we'll be fine"

Kakashi and Iruka exchanged a warm smile....as the baby kicked hard against it's father's hand as if in agreement.


	4. You're such a dobe!

Here's another Naruto mpreg drabble ^^

This time it's Naruto and Sasuke.

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters I'm just borrowing them.

Warning- Mainly fluff.

* * *

"You're such a dobe!"

"Get out, get out, GET OUT!"

Naruto Uzumaki slammed the door shut in a hurry hearing the ~thock thock thock~ as a trio of senbon needles flew after him, hitting the wooden surface instead of Naruto's flesh.

"Don't you think you're being a little unreasonable?"

"Unreasonable!!....you're calling me UNREASONABLE!!....You try being reasonable when you're feeling like this!!"

"Sasuke....."

"I'm bloated, I'm tired, I hurt in places I didn't even know I had, I can barely move and you have the nerve to call me unreasonable!!"

"Sasuke calm down......"

"CALM!!...I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M ALWAYS CALM!!"

"Not so much right now you're not....."

"WHAT THE HELL!!!......GET OUT UZUMAKI AND DON'T COME BACK TILL YOU GROW A BRAIN"

"Okay...okay...I'm going to go see Sakura...I'll be back in a little while...try and get some rest"

Another flurry of senbon connecting with wood was his only answer.

Naruto walked slowly down the streets of Konoha towards his friend and former team-mate's home. The citizens he passed either smiled or nodded respectfully, greetings of "Good morning Hokage-Sama" reaching his ears as he went. Arriving in front of a small white-painted house he opened the gate and made his way up the path, rapping on the door as he reached it.

"Naruto....you came to visit"

Naruto smiled in response to Sakura's cheerful welcome.

"Come in, come in..."

"Thanks..."

"Now tell me what's wrong"

"Eh...who said there was anything wrong"

"Come on Naruto....I know you better then that.....start talking"

Naruto sat down on the sofa next to Sakura and sighed

"Well it's like this...."

Sasuke slumped back on the sofa and glared at the sendon decorated door. 'Stupid dobe' he thought 'this is all his fault anyway'. Lifting his hands he splayed them across his swollen stomach a slight smile crossing his lips as he felt his babies stir inside him, rolling over and giving tiny kicks against his palms.

"Your father's such a moron" he told them "you didn't really want him around did you?"

One of the babies kicked hard against his hand, causing him to grunt in surprise "I'll take that as a yes shall I?" Settling back more comfortably he sighed, "Yeah I want him around too, I hope he comes back soon"

Naruto finished telling Sakura everything, from the fights to the petty disagreements, to Sasuke throwing things at him when he annoyed him. Sakura bit back a smile as she listened.

"Naruto you realise everything you just told me is completely normal in pregnancy"

"It is?....."

"Yes....mood things can be pretty bad you know"

"Oh God..."

"Besides Sasuke's probably feeling pretty insecure right now"

"Huh?........how come?"

"Geez Naruto think would you......Sasuke's used to looking and being a certain way and now he's nothing like that....I'm willing to bet that he's feeling kind of awkward now"

"Oh....I guess I didn't think about that side it"

"Well maybe you should"

"I....I was just so happy to find out Sasuke was pregnant.....I didn't think he wouldn't be"

"Idiot that's not what I meant.....of course he's happy....but it's his body that's changing and it'll take its toll on him"

"Oh.....you know Sakura I don't mean to run out on you but I think I'd better go home"

"Yes I think you should too"

"Oh God he isn't coming back....he's sick of me yelling at him all the time......he thinks I'm fat....he doesn't find me attractive....oh God what am I going to do!!"

Sasuke was managing to work himself into a right state, tears were trickling down his face and he clutched his stomach.

~slam~

Naruto walked through the living room door, took in the sight of Sasuke on the sofa in tears and holding his stomach and felt his heart jump into his throat.

"Sasuke!!....what's wrong?....Is there something wrong with the babies?"

"Naruto?....you.....you came back?"

"Of course!!....you didn't think I'd ever leave you did you?.....Now what's wrong with the babies?"

"The babies?.....they're fine"

"Then why are you crying?"

"I....I thought you weren't coming back"

"Idiot....I'll never leave you"

Naruto tenderly wiped the tears from Sasuke's cheeks before placing his hand gently on the swell where his babies were growing and rubbed gentle circles on it, smiling as he felt the twins shifting under Sasuke's stretched skin.

"Where else would I want to be but right here with you and our twins?.....I love you Sasuke and nothing will ever change that"

"Not even if I look like this?"

"Of course not....actually I love you more now....you're giving me a real family"

Sasuke glanced at his husband, seeing the love glowing clearly in his eyes. Leaning against his side he snuggled in, smiling slightly as he felt Naruto's arm wrap protectively around him.

"You're such a dobe...."


	5. Unexpected

The result of yet another bout of insomnia ^^

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters I'm just borrowing them, I'll give them back honestly

Review please....It makes me happy ^^

* * *

Unexpected.

Uchiha Sasuke winced as he was woken from a sound sleep by a furious thumping in his abdomen, rolling on to his side with a groan he curled around his swollen stomach and began rubbing his fingertips in gentle circles in an effort to soothe the fractious infant inside him back to sleep. Apparently though his unborn daughter was having none of it as she took his attention as a sign that it was time to be awake and bouncing against his already sensitive internal organs. A particularly hard kick connected with his kidney, dragging a pained groan from his lips. Shuffling into a sitting position he swung his legs over the side of the bed, since he was awake he may as well go to the bathroom he thought, especially as he was pretty sure that his bladder was likely to be his daughter's next target.

Coming back into the bedroom he threw an aggrieved look at the still slumbering figure on the other side of the bed, a slight snore left his lips as Sasuke climbed back under the quilt and tried to get comfortable, an almost impossible task now that he had passed the eighth month mark of his pregnancy. Laying on his side, facing away from his sleeping bedmate he stroked the tight swell of his stomach, a smile spreading across his lips as the baby fluttered beneath his hand, as much as he groused about the discomfort Sasuke really couldn't wait to meet his daughter for the first time. A loud snort from behind him had him looking over his shoulder into the relaxed face of his lover, shockwaves had spread through the village when the two of them had come clean about their relationship and Sasuke still smirked whenever he remembered the looks on Sakura and Ino's faces, shocked hadn't even come close to how they looked, it was more a mixture of anger, horror and jealousy.

Settling back into his pillow Sasuke let him mind wander as he thought how he had got involved with this man. After finally returning to the village Sasuke had expected anger, rage, hate and he had got them in full force from the villagers who were still trying to piece together the wreckage of their destroyed lives, after serving his punishment and being allowed back in limited service he had known that it was going to take a long time before he was welcomed again. His furious defence of the village from an attack by Amegakure had helped his case with a lot of the villagers, but his fellow shinobi, especially the Rookie Nine and Team Gai had been harder to convince, glancing back over his shoulder Sasuke shook his head slightly, this man in particular hadn't been welcoming and his anger had seared Sasuke's skin whenever they came face to face, it had taken a botched mission and a lot of yelling before they came to an uneasy peace.

The baby chose that moment to kick against his hand as if reminding him that things had definitely escalated from the time when they hated the sight of each other, their relationship had started slowly, growing almost unnoticed until they were forced to acknowledge how they felt, not that they had told each other of course, they were both to stubborn for that, but some feelings couldn't be ignored and they had come roaring to the surface, extinguishing any doubts in there intensity and leaving both of them sure in the knowledge of how the other felt.

Sasuke sighed happily as a warm hand joined his on his swollen stomach, rubbing gently as the baby rolled over, enjoying the attention from both her parents.

"Is she giving you trouble?"

"Mmm….doesn't want to go back to sleep….I think she's eager to get out and see the world"

"Heh…..she's going to be a troublesome one"

Sasuke leaned back against his lover, turning slightly so that he could smile into warm brown eyes. Nara Shikamaru watched as his lover's eyes drifted closed, the exhaustion he felt from carrying their daughter clear on his face. Shikamaru felt the corner of his mouth quirk into a half smile as he hugged the tired man against his chest, warming his back with his own body heat and continuing the soothing rubbing as he felt his baby slowly settle back down.

Things had certainly turned out strangely he thought, after the disastrous mission where he and the others had failed to get Sasuke back and Choji and Neji had been so terribly injured he was certain that he never wanted to set eyes on the raven haired man again and now here he was holding the person he had come to love more then anything in his arms, feeling their unborn child move and kick and he had never been happier. Pressing a kiss against Sasuke's temple Shikamaru snuggled against him, he wasn't going to spare anymore energy trying to figure out how things had turned out as they did, it was too troublesome, he was just going to be grateful that it had. Some things didn't require any thinking.


	6. Family

Hi ^^

Voila yet another Naruto mpreg drabble......I really like this pairing and I've been wanting to write this for a while now but my ideas were kind of......scrappy _

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or Kakashi.....except in my dreams perhaps ^^

Warning - Fluff ahead....awww

Please review and tell me what you think......it makes me happy ^^

* * *

**Family**

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for a while Obito…..I guess you could say my life's taken one hell of a crazy turn"

Hatake Kakashi stood in front of the memorial stone, addressing his former team-mate and letting his mind wander back over the past several months, at the twist he had never seen coming that had gone and changed his life forever. Digging his hands further into his pockets Kakashi heard the sound of voices heading towards him and a smile crept across his face, hidden by his mask.

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensei!! What are you doing out here?"

Kakashi turned as his former female student hurried in his direction, waving cheerfully, followed by a certain blonde haired ninja. For once Naruto wasn't the one racing around like a maniac although from the looks of things Sakura was more then willing to take his usual place.

"We were looking for you Sensei…..why did you disappear like that?"

"Oh….sorry about that….there was something I had to do"

"Hmm…..you just didn't want to help carry boxes did you?"

"Eh?….oh of course I wanted to help Sakura….I just….uh…."

"Never mind…..we're done now"

"Good, good"

As Kakashi went to turn back towards the stone for a moment his visible eye connected with a pair of vivid azure orbs. Understanding glowed brightly in the blonde's eyes, Naruto knew exactly why Kakashi had skipped out on helping with Sakura's move and the reason they had found him where they did.

Kakashi felt a trickle of warmth spread through his body, starting from the centre of his chest and moving outwards. It had been a long time since he had seen such understanding acceptance in anyone's eyes and although it was a look he was becoming more familiar with the sensation was still both strange but very welcome. Staring closely at the stone where his friend's name was carved Kakashi thought back over the mission that had changed things in his lonely solitary life forever.

"_Hey Kakashi-Sensei……are you ready to go?"_

_Kakashi turned and watched as the energetic blonde ninja jogged towards him a broad grin spread across his handsome face, Naruto had grown up a lot over the last few years, now 18 years old he was almost as tall as Kakashi himself with broad shoulders that tapered down to a slim waist and a well muscled torso. His face had lost all of it's baby fat and now only the clearly defined features kept it from falling into the category of beauty, as it was Naruto had grown into an incredibly handsome man who turned the heads of most of Konoha's female population as well as a fair percentage of the males._

"_Sensei?"_

"_Oh Naruto….sorry…are you ready?"_

"_Yeah….I hope you aren't going to keep zoning out on me Sensei"_

"_Heh…I'll try not to"_

_The duo had left Konoha and travelled swiftly towards their destination. The Hokage had received information that a band of rogue ninja had been performing hit-and-run attacks on villages that fell inside the Fire Country's borders, valuables had been stolen and property badly damaged. The desperate villagers had sent messenger birds to Konoha begging for assistance and the Hokage had responded by sending out several two-man teams, the idea was to lure the rogues into a trap and either take them out all at once or pick them off one by one._

_The landscape raced past as the two shin obi closed in on the location they had been given, only the annoyed squawks of birds as they were disturbed from their resting place sounding in the otherwise silence air. Kakashi let his gaze flicker over his young team-mate, a serious expression on his face Naruto was indeed very different to the hyper-active brat that Kakashi had been expected to train._

"_Sensei…."_

_Naruto's quietly breathed words snapped Kakashi's attention back to the mission at hand, the forest ahead of them showed clear signs that someone had travelled through that way and recently at that, his entire being focused on the task ahead Kakashi felt the sarcastic, pervy mask he usually wore slip away and the highly trained assassin take it's place, it was time to get down to business._

_The battle had been prolonged and bloody, the rogue ninja weren't willing to go down without a fight and it had taken a series of synchronised attacks from Naruto and Kakashi to finally overwhelm their enemies. Kakashi had been deeply impressed by the sheer level of skill that his former student displayed, Naruto's fluid attacks had overpowered each of his opponents, his movements flowing seamlessly from one to the next until only he and Kakashi were left breathing._

"_Sensei….."_

"_Are you alright Naruto?"_

"_Yeah….but we need to find somewhere safe to bind our wounds and rest….it's to far to Konoha to get back tonight"_

"_I agree……there's an town not to far from here I think….let's find an inn and get some sleep"_

"_Good idea"_

_The inn was small but clean and well-kept, after renting a room Kakashi collected medical supplies from the bathroom cabinet and sat crossed legged on the bed spreading the items out on the covers as he considered what he needed._

"_Take your shirt off Sensei….I'll clean up those gashes on your back"_

"_Uh…okay…"_

_Stripped to the waist Kakashi felt a tiny series of shivers tingle up and down his spine as he felt Naruto's fingers gently but skilfully clean up his injuries and apply ointment and a protective pad. Naruto's breath was hot against his skin and Kakashi could feel the first stirrings of arousal shimmer through his entire body, trying desperately to control the feelings he had been suppressing for to long he twisted around abruptly, his hand reaching for the ointment and an offer to return the favour quivering on his lips._

_Kakashi's fingers closed unexpectedly over Naruto's hand, a tiny gasp left his throat at the skin-to-skin contact and he gazed into molten blue eyes. Naruto's free hand reached towards his face, his fingers sliding inside the mask and tugging it down, leaving Kakashi's face and all his emotions bared for Naruto to see. The blonde cupped the smooth skin of Kakashi's cheek before slipping up into his hair, tangling in the silken white strands and holding him still as warm lips brushed against Kakashi's own. A groan left Kakashi's throat as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, falling back against the sheets and dragging the younger man down on top of him. _

"_N-Naruto….."_

"_Kakashi…..please….let me love you…"_

"_Yes…..oh please….yes!!"_

"Sensei?"

"Oh sorry Sakura…..I was miles away"

"Hmm…..well I was just saying things have changed a lot since we became genin"

"Yeah…..that's for sure"

Kakashi turned away from the stone, the suffocating weight of loss he usually felt whenever he visited this place didn't seem as heavy today, it was as if for once he was free to breathe. A hand slipped into his and he glanced sideways, Naruto smiled back at him as he twined their fingers together,

"You know you guys should come have dinner with Lee and I one night soon…..although Lee'll probably want to invite Gai-Sensei as well……or maybe we could have a house-warming party and invite everyone…..but I still think we should have a nice quiet dinner as well….or maybe……"

Kakashi tuned out the sound of Sakura's rambling as he pulled Naruto closer, smiling at him under his mask,

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yep…of course I am"

"Honestly?"

"Yes….geez Kakashi you worry to much"

"I can't help it……this is all new to me"

Naruto grinned shaking his head at the slight tinge of worry colouring Kakashi's voice. Kakashi sighed and lifted his free hand, placing it over Naruto's gently protruding abdomen and rubbing in small circles, his fingers lingering as he felt the baby flutter against his hand. The news of Naruto's pregnancy had come as one hell of a shock to them both and to the village as well, but after the initial surprise had worn off Kakashi had found himself looking forward to the idea of being a father and the majority of the villagers had been refreshingly supportive to the expectant parents.

Naruto leaned his head against Kakashi shoulder, the baby was due in just over three months, sometimes the blonde had to pinch himself as never in any of his wildest dreams had he seen himself being this happy. He was in a strong, supportive relationship with the man he loved more then anything and in just a few short months he would have the one thing he had been craving all of his life….a family of his own.

Sakura broke off from her endless chattering to turn and look at her two team-mates, Naruto was leaning against Kakashi's shoulder and their hands were intertwined over the swell of Naruto's stomach, the white-haired jounin was whispering in his blonde lover's ear and Naruto was wearing that golden smile that could light up an entire room. Sakura felt her own smile creep across her face, she was so glad that two of the people she cared about the most were happy together, she hoped that they would be as happy as she and Lee were, Sakura's smile melted into a secretive smirk and she placed a hand over her own stomach, she had news of her own that she was looking forward to sharing with her closest friends,

……_definitely dinner……and maybe Naruto and I could share a baby shower…..that could be a nice way to celebrate moving into our new house……but I think I'll wait till later to tell them my idea….._

Still smiling Sakura turned and headed back to her new home, after watching Naruto and Kakashi together she had a sudden urge to see her own lover…..Lee was sure to be waiting for her and she was looking forward to making plans for her own little family……after all there was nothing more important then family.

Kakashi watched as Sakura left the two of them alone, looping his arm around Naruto's waist he guided him towards their own home, eager to get his lover off his feet and relaxed, Naruto grinned up at him and wrapped his own arm around the jounin's waist. Kakashi glanced back over his shoulder as they left, his gaze resting briefly on a single name,

……Yeah things are definitely different Obito…..but I wouldn't change a thing……for the first time in a long time I'm glad to be alive……


	7. A Moment's Peace

Here I am again with yet another Naruto themed mpreg drabble....yes my obsession has yet to die down....may as well take advantage of it neh?

Okay this time it's Shikamaru and Neji....they are one of my favourite couples, I just think they'd be so cute together! *fangirl squeal*

And on with the obligatory warning/disclaimer/....uh don't think I needed that last slash....

Disclaimer - I do not own the characters....I'm just borrowing them for my own yaoi fangirl pleasures....I'll give them back!....eventually....

Warning - Uh...fluff...oh and it's yaoi *scoffs* obviously!....Not much else to warn ya about ^^

Okay review please....someone...anyone?....I'll give you cookies!

* * *

**A Moment's Peace**

"Shikamaru!!! Get up now!!"

The brunette chuunin groaned as a very familiar voice penetrated the lovely dream he was having. Shattering the image and sending him crashing back to reality. Lifting his head from the pillow he squinted at the figure hovering in the doorway and bit back an annoyed moan. He had learned very quickly that any signs of irritation were bound to be misinterpreted by his husband. Especially in his current condition.

Standing with his hands clenched at his waist Hyuuga Neji glared at the partially awake brunette. He could feel his Byakugan pulsing at his temples as he struggled to rein in his temper. Stalking across the room he snatched the blankets off the bed, throwing them in a tangled heap on the floor.

"Hey!…It's freezing!"

Neji smirked at the yelp that escaped the brunette, looming over him as he rolled across the bed and snatched for the robe draped over the nearby chair.

"It serves you right….I started calling you an hour ago!"

"But I'm tired….I just got back from a mission last night, don't you think I've earned the right to sleep as long as I wanted today?"

"Today both your parents and my Uncle are coming to visit and I'd prefer it if you were actually up and dressed and not lying around like a comatose slug"

"Can't they visit some other time?"

"Like when exactly?"

"Oh I don't know….how about….never?"

"Nara Shikamaru I'm going to ignore that….now get dressed!"

"But…"

"NOW!!!"

"Okay, okay…geez….."

Walking back into the kitchen Neji smirked at the steady stream of complaints that floated from the bedroom as the chuunin shuffled around the room, gathering clothing and yanking it on.

Standing by the window the Hyuuga stared out at the still-quiet village. His hand hovered over his stomach and he rubbed at the tight muscles in his back with a wince, trying to bring himself some relief from the tension that was tying them into painful knots.

Hands slid around his waist as a warm body pressed against his back.

"Sorry if I made you mad…."

Neji shivered lightly as his husband breathed an apology into his ear.

"It's fine….you wouldn't be you if you didn't annoy me sometimes"

A throaty chuckle sounded against the curve of his neck as Shikamaru's hands began rubbing in circles across his swollen stomach.

"How's he doing today?"

"Fine….he was pretty active earlier but I think he's settled down for a nap"

"He's a typical Nara. A boy after my own heart…."

"Hmph….earlier he was trying to liquefy my internal organs"

"Well what do you expect? He's half Hyuuga as well….he was probably practising his taijutsu"

Cupping his hands beneath the precious swell Shikamaru urged his beloved to lean back against him, supporting the baby's weight so there wasn't as much stress on his husband's spine. Neji let a small sigh of contentment slip past his lips. Reaching up with one hand he ran his fingers through the loose strands of silken brown hair. His other hand rested on the top of his stomach.

An easy silence fell over the pair as they enjoyed each other's company in the quiet of the morning.

"Neji….."

"Mmm?"

"Think we can get away with pretending we're not home?"

"……."

"No?"

"I think not…."

"Damn….I was looking forward to spending the day with just you….."

The baby delivered a sharp kick to his father's hand at his words, causing Neji to jerk slightly in surprise.

"Heh….guess he's reminding us that he's here too…."

"Yeah….but you don't have to worry that much…"

"Huh?"

"I'm pretty sure this is only going to be a short visit…."

"How do you know that? My Mom won't leave easily you know"

"I know because about an hour into their visit I'm going to come down with a dizzy spell and need to lie down….and then I'm going to suggest that they come back another time"

Shikamaru felt his jaw drop before laughter overtook him.

"Sneaky aren't you?"

"Mmmhmm"

"Well I just hope you want 'company' when you go for your lie-down"

Turning his head so that he could stare into the brunette's clear brown eyes the Hyuuga smirked, using his hold in his partner's hair to pull him closer. Brushing their lips together lightly his smirk melted into the true smile that only Shikamaru got to see.

"I'm counting on it…."

* * *

Remember people, aim for the little button at the bottom....buh-bye now~


End file.
